L'empreinte de ce qui n'a jamais été
by Math'L
Summary: "Stiles n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de raisonnable. La preuve, il était le Garçon qui courrait avec les Loups. Il savait déjà qu'il irait. Quitte à s'écrouler, autant faire ça correctement." Derek et Stiles, c'était bancal mais sincère. C'était deux hommes brisés qui renaissaient. C'était beau. C'était douloureux.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiir ! Grande nouveauté : mon premier Sterek (et vu les perles qui ont été écrites sur ce couple, j'ai le trac ^^)**

 **Trois chapitres, entièrement écris. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que ça vaut mais j'espère que cela va vous plaire !**

 **PS : le titre est une citation de Doctor Who !**

CHAPITRE 1

 **\- Stiles, ça fait un an maintenant. Tu devrais aller mieux. Ecoutes, on fait un repas de meute samedi soir. Viens. Tout le monde a envie de te voir.**

Scott, gentil Scott. L'homme qui ne voulait de mal à personne, celui qui voyait toujours le meilleur chez tout le monde. Celui qui se leurrait, car il ne pouvait supporter que son meilleur ami ne fasse plus parti de sa famille. Stiles doutait fortement que le reste des gens veuille le voir. Ils n'avaient qu'à garder contact au lieu de s'éloigner. Ils avaient tous annoncé qu'ils ne prendraient pas parti dans cette rupture, mais ils l'avaient tout de même isolé. Il ne faisait plus partie de la meute, quoique Scott affirme.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux. Comment allait Derek ? Serait-ce du masochisme d'y aller et de manger en face son ex et du nouvel amour de celui-ci ?

 **\- Donne-moi ta réponse dès que tu le souhaites, même 20 minutes avant ! Ce sera au Manoir Hale, à 19h.**

Sans attendre de réponse, il se leva, serra brièvement Stiles dans ses bras et partit ouvrir la clinique vétérinaire. L'hyperactif n'avait pas bougé, après que son meilleur ami l'ait lâché. Il était plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Le Manoir Hale. Derek avait commencé à le rénover juste après qu'ils aient quitté le lycée. Il avait refusé leur aide mais la meute était aussi butée que le loup-né. Finalement, ils avaient tous participé à sa reconstruction. Quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, ils avaient voyagé de l'appartement de Stiles au Manoir. Sur la fin, il avait plus d'affaires chez Derek que chez lui. Il devait finir de s'installer le week-end suivant, à la demande du loup. Au final, il avait empaqueté toutes ses affaires et était retourné dans son appartement. Il avait mis du temps à l'appeler à nouveau « chez lui ». Dans sa tête, sa maison, c'était là où été Derek. Autant dire qu'il avait été sans domicile fixe pendant de longs mois.

La raison de Stiles lui hurlait de ne surtout pas y aller. Qu'importe ce que pensait Scott, il n'allait pas mieux. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'imposer cette épreuve. Personne n'avait demandé de ses nouvelles ces derniers mois, pourquoi devrait-il aller les voir ?!

Mais Stiles n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de raisonnable. La preuve, il était le _Garçon qui courrait avec les Loups_. Il se dit qu'il donnerait sa réponse à Scott au dernier moment, pour être sûr de sa décision. En son for intérieur, il savait déjà qu'il irait. Quitte à s'écrouler, autant faire ça correctement.

Sa semaine passa dans un brouillard. Il redoutait et s'impatientait en même temps. Il voulait être samedi soir, mais surtout dimanche matin. Il voulait que ce jour n'arrive jamais tout en souhaitant être sur le pas de la porte du Manoir. Il dormit peu. Et mal, mais cela, il avait l'habitude. Ces quelques heures de sommeil étaient peuplées de souvenir. En particulier, de ce soir-là.

 _Stiles était assis dans le canapé, en train de faire des recherches. Il était 18 heures et Derek ne devait pas tarder à rentrer. Il avait une réunion mais il lui avait promis de ne pas revenir trop tard. Ils fêtaient leurs trois ans. Cette pensée faisait toujours sourire bêtement l'hyperactif. Cela n'avait pas été facile tous les jours mais l'un dans l'autre, ils étaient bien ensemble. Bien sûr, Derek était toujours mal-léché et Stiles parlait toujours à tort et à travers. Ils avaient chacun un passé encombrant et des insécurités. La famille était un sujet sensible et important en même temps. Certaines dates leur étaient pénibles. Mais le fils du Shérif savait maintenant deviner l'humeur de son compagnon rien qu'en voyant sa moue ou la teinte de ses yeux. Il savait quand il devait s'approcher de lui et le forcer à parler, ou lorsqu'il valait mieux le laisser gérer seul. L'inverse était vrai aussi. Car si Derek n'était pas un grand orateur, il n'en était pas moins très observateur. Ils ressemblaient à un couple boiteux parfois, mais ils avaient une confiance indéniable l'un en l'autre. Ils étaient heureux. Et lorsque l'on connaissait leur vie, c'était un état de félicité qu'ils savaient apprécier._

 _A 19h, il prépara des pâtes à la bolognaise, ce n'était pas lui le cuisinier du couple mais il connaissait les basiques. Il mit la table, espérant que ça ferait rentrer Derek._

 _A 20h, il commença franchement à s'inquiéter. Il avait envoyé plusieurs textos. Derek ne lui avait pas répondu. Isaac, Scott et Erica lui avaient annoncé qu'il n'était pas chez eux. Et Stiles se rongeait les ongles._

 _Quand la porte claqua, il était 21h30. Le jeune homme se précipita vers l'entrée, prêt à serrer Derek contre lui, tout en le sermonnant. Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant lui, quelque chose le fit s'arrêter. Il ne savait pas si c'était la manière ostensible dont il fixait le sol ou ses épaules légèrement voûtées. Il ne connaissait pas ses signes, ne savait pas comment les interpréter et ça le terrifiait. Alors, fidèle à lui-même, il commença à babiller. Le loup savait pertinemment que dans certains cas, comme ici, c'était en réponse à un stress intense. D'habitude, il se dépêchait de calmer son petit-ami. Mais pas cette fois. Et cela augmenta encore l'angoisse de Stiles. Sans jamais croiser le regard de l'hyperactif, le loup se délesta de sa veste, de ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le plus jeune le suivit, habité d'un très mauvais pressentiment._

 _Il regarda Derek poser ses mains sur le comptoir et serrer les paupières très fort. Jamais Stiles ne sut ce qui lui avait pris de dire cette phrase :_

 _ **\- Comme un pansement. D'un seul coup, pour que cela fasse moins mal.**_

 _Le loup releva très vite la tête, surpris, plantant pour la première ses yeux dans les iris de Stiles. Il put y lire la peur et le courage, alors que l'hyperactif fut étonné de trouver dans ceux de son homologue peine et culpabilité._

 _ **\- Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne veux pas.**_

 _Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de babiller. Alors, Stiles répéta :_

 _ **\- Comme un pansement.**_

 _ **\- J'ai rencontré ma véritable compagne.**_

…

 _Ne laissait jamais plus Stiles dire des choses aussi idiotes que « Comme un pansement ». Qu'importe la manière dont c'est annoncé : rapidement, avec une explication, grâce à un discours, … c'était toujours horrible._

 _Pendant un moment, il ne fut plus là. Ses oreilles se bouchèrent, ses yeux cessèrent de voir. Il entendait en boucle « véritable compagne ». Et comme lorsque l'on répète encore et encore des mots, ils finirent par perdre leur sens. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Les compagnons chez les loups-garous, c'était quasiment un mythe, un pourcentage si petit qu'il en devenait risible. Alors, que Derek la rencontre, lors d'une réunion, dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills, c'était inimaginable. Il attendit, qu'il lui dise que c'était une blague, qu'il n'aimait que lui, qu'il était son unique amour._

 _Il fut ramené à la réalité par deux bras l'enserrant. Derek l'enlaçait, le serrant contre son large poitrail, répétant une litanie de « Je suis désolé ». Stiles eut envie de hurler. Il ne voulait pas d'excuse, il voulait une déclaration d'amour, une promesse d'éternité. Et tout d'un coup, il réalisa. Il s'écarta du loup comme s'il avait été brûlé._

 _Il était seul. L'homme en qui il avait placé sa confiance, son amour, l'abandonnait pour une autre._

 _Il n'éclata pas en sanglots. Ne rentra pas dans une colère noire. Il ne fut pas dans le déni. Aucune émotion ne se bouscula sur son visage. Il resta stoïque, presque absent._

 _ **\- Je vais prendre mes affaires. Je verrai avec Scott pour qu'il vienne chercher le reste.**_

 _Il laissa ses yeux errer, regardant la pièce sans la voir, se rappelant toutes les choses qui étaient arrivées et qui n'auraient plus jamais lieu._

 _Les baisers, les câlins, les repas de meute, les engueulades, le quotidien qu'on effectue, sans jamais penser qu'il pourrait un jour se terminer. Il remarqua toutes les choses qu'il avait amenées, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Le toaster, parce qu'il était impensable de faire un bon petit-déjeuner sans pain grillé, les livres qu'il pensait indispensable à une bonne bibliothèque, l'affiche art-déco du petit chaperon rouge. Et la seule pensée qui lui vint fut : « Ça va me prendre une éternité de tout déménager. »_

 _Il attrapa ce qu'il définissait comme indispensable. Son ordinateur avec le chargeur, son mp3 et les écouteurs, son oreiller et la photo de sa famille. Il aurait voulu prendre plus mais il n'avait pas de sac et il ne voulait pas en emprunter un à Derek. Il ne voulait rien lui devoir._

 _Il ne parla pas, ne regarda pas son ex-compagnon. Il avait conscience que ce dernier était debout, les bras ballants au milieu du salon, le regardant faire des allers-retours. Dans une autre situation, Stiles en aurait peut-être ri. C'était lui qui était abandonné et c'était Derek qui semblait foudroyé._

 _oOo_

 _Un moment, il était dans le salon en train de réunir ses affaires, et l'instant d'après, il était debout, au milieu de son appartement. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces deux moments. Ni du trajet en jeep, ni de la montée des escaliers. Est-ce que Derek lui avait dit quelque chose avant qu'il ne parte ?_

 _Il resta planté là pendant un moment, sans savoir quoi faire. Il était hébété. Rien ne semblait avoir de sens ce soir. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais ne réagit pas. Il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et se tendit, car le dernier à avoir fait ça, c'était Derek. Et il ne voulait pas que ce soit lui. Il ne voulait rien à voir avec lui ce soir. Mais il comprit que c'était Scott. Alors, il se laissa aller. Toutes les émotions auxquelles il tentait de faire barrage sortirent. Il s'accrocha au tee-shirt de son meilleur ami et commença à pleurer. Incapable de demander ce qu'il faisait là, de réfléchir clairement sur cette apparition miraculeuse. Il apprécia juste d'avoir Scott pour panser ses blessures. Il sanglota, tenta de parler mais ce ne fut pas vraiment une réussite._

 _Cette soirée resta très floue pour lui. Il laissa Scott l'envoyer à la douche, le nourrir et le border._

 _Les semaines qui suivirent furent compliquées. Apparemment, c'était Derek qui avait appelé l'Alpha, et qui l'avait briefé. De toute façon, Stiles aurait été bien incapable d'expliquer quoique ce soit. Il lui fallut du temps pour admettre que le loup et lui ne formaient plus un couple. Il fallut l'annoncer à toute le monde aussi et ce fut une épreuve. Les réactions avaient été variées, allant de la surprise à la colère en passant par la pitié._

 _Personne ne savait exactement comment réagir vis-à-vis de Stiles. Stiles lui-même ne savait pas. Appartenait-il toujours à la meute ? Il aurait aimé mais voir Derek était trop difficile. Alors, la meute avait décidé de faire des soirées sans le loup, pour pouvoir voir et soutenir l'hyperactif. Mais ce dernier sentait qu'il serait délaissé peu à peu._

 _D'abord,_ _ **elle**_ _fut intronisée au sein de la meute, en tant que compagne. Et même si Scott ou Kira tentaient de ne pas l'aimer, les autres furent vite conquis._

 _Puis, des attaques eurent lieu. Mais Stiles n'était qu'un faible humain. Il ne fut même pas mis au courant. Ce ne fut que lorsque son père fut blessé et hospitalisé qu'il apprit qu'un danger planait sur Beacon Hills. Et qu'il accepta enfin de faire face à Derek._

 _Enfin, faire face … Tout était une histoire de définition. Il l'attrapa au détour d'un couloir alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux à l'hôpital pour rendre visite au Shérif. Il les mena dans une chambre vide mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui hurler dessus dans le couloir, tout l'étage l'ayant entendu. Il n'avait pas été particulièrement sympa. Il n'avait plus en tête sa diatribe mais il lui semblait l'avoir conclu par un magnifique « La prochaine fois qu'il arrive un truc à mon père par ta faute, tu te retrouveras à courir sur trois pattes ! ». Pas un épisode dont il était spécialement fier. Il avait d'ailleurs demandé à Scott de l'excuser auprès de la meute, sachant pertinemment que son père tenait à être au courant des évènements surnaturels et qu'il pensait que cela faisait aussi parti du boulot. Pourtant, plus jamais le Shérif ne fut blessé._

Parfois, Stiles s'en voulait de se comporter comme une gamine enamourée. Il avait vécu dix ans avec le dédain de Lydia alors qu'il l'avait aimé avec passion (et une pointe de naïveté enfantine). Il s'était séparé de Malia, d'un commun accord, où elle était plus d'accord que lui. Derek n'était pas son premier chagrin d'amour. Pourtant, ça l'avait dévasté. Il se détestait d'être incapable de dormir aussi bien que lorsque le loup partageait son lit. Il haïssait l'idée de ne pouvoir être aussi heureux qu'il ne l'avait été lorsque le brun partageait sa vie. Mais c'était un fait. Une partie de ses pensées était centrée sur l'importance de ne pas penser à Derek. C'était comme s'il utilisait son cerveau qu'à 90% parce que les 10 derniers pourcents étaient pour son ex. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être entier, qu'une partie de lui était toujours auprès du loup.

Mais il avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main. De faire des choix, sans penser à ce que Derek dirait. Des décisions bonnes pour lui.

 **Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou si une faute a agressé vos jolis yeux, ou pour me dire ce que vous comptez faire de votre week-end !**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu, et si oui, bah, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonjouuur !**

 **Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos réactions, je n'en attendais pas tant ! Je suis surprise et vraiment touchée ! J'espère que ce 2** **e** **chapitre vous plaira tout autant ! Aujourd'hui, on** _ **la**_ **rencontre. Et on revoit Derek.**

 **RAR :**

 _ **Juju**_ _ **: Je crois qu'on a tous de la peine pour Stiles ! Quant à sa nouvelle compagne, tu me diras ce que tu en penses aujourd'hui, mais, en effet, peu de chance pour que tu l'aimes ! Merci pour la review ! : ) Sterekement vôtre**_

 _ **Lucie**_ _ **: Je suis très contente que cela t'ait plu ! Voici la suite ! Merci pour la review ! : ) Sterekement vôtre**_

 _ **Akira-Kyubi**_ _ **: Ça c'est du mantra ! On espère que Stiles l'entendra, mais c'est un battant alors tout ira sûrement bien pour lui ! Je suis heureuse de que ce 1**_ _ **e**_ _ **chapitre t'ait plu ! Un grand merci pour la review ! : ) Sterekement vôtre**_

 _ **Ikram**_ _ **: Le prochain chapitre ? C'est maintenant ! :D**_

Il était là, sur le pas de la porte. Il n'osait pas frapper, se demandant s'il ne devrait pas s'en aller. C'était idiot, les loups-garous devaient entendre son cœur, savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Mais en avaient-ils quelque chose à faire ? S'il partait, quelqu'un le retiendrait-il ? Il prit une grande inspiration, tenta de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade, et toqua. La porte s'ouvrit et Stiles tenta de sourire, comme s'il débordait de joie à l'idée d'être ici. Ses traits se figèrent lorsque son regard tomba sur la personne devant lui. Il ne savait pas à quoi _elle_ ressemblait. Il l'avait vaguement aperçu, en ville, un jour, alors qu' _elle_ se pendait au bras de Derek. Il avait été incapable d'aller à leur rencontre, il avait juste tourné les talons.

Elle était … _bordel,_ elle était très jolie. Plus petite que lui, brune, les yeux marron, et un sourire qui donnait envie de sourire en retour. Mais Stiles était d'assez mauvaise foi pour déclarer que son sourire lui conférait un air débile, que ses cheveux étaient mal coupés et qu'en plus, elle louchait !

Scott arriva derrière elle et _elle_ se décala pour le laisser passer. Il enlaça l'hyperactif et plaça son bras à travers ses épaules pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. Son meilleur ami le connaissait vraiment bien, il avait tout de suite devinait que Stiles s'apprêtait à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il se laissa guider vers le salon où toute la meute était réunie. Ils lui dirent vaguement bonjour. Seule Lydia, Kira et Allison se levèrent pour l'enlacer. Stiles rit jaune. Apparemment, perdre son humanité signifiait aussi perdre son cœur.

Son arrivée jeta un silence gênant sur l'assemblée mais Scott et Lydia tentèrent avec plus ou moins de succès de le faire disparaître. Au final, tout le monde se remit à discuter. Sauf Stiles. Qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Il oscillait entre regarder Derek pour imprimer chacun de ses traits sur sa rétine quitte à passer pour l'ex en mal d'amour, ou faire comme s'il n'y avait pas l'ex amour de sa vie dans la pièce. C'était un fait, il était en mal d'amour mais il avait sa fierté. Il opta donc pour la seconde solution et fut extrêmement reconnaissant lorsqu'Allison entama une conversation avec lui, le sauvant de son tourment intérieur.

oOo

Au milieu du repas, Derek se leva, s'éclaircit la voix et brandit son verre. Parcourant l'assemblé du regard, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Stiles. L'hyperactif s'étonna de pouvoir lire dans les iris de son ancien compagnon des regrets et de la tristesse. Il était certain que le cœur de Derek avait loupé un battement. L'hyperactif était devenu bon à ce jeu. Arguant que les loups garous n'étaient pas les seuls à savoir décrypter le cœur, il avait passé une après-midi, couché sur le torse de son Sourwolf à débiter toutes les phrases qui lui passaient par la tête pour voir ses réactions. C'était cette même après-midi qu'il lui avait dit pour la première fois qu'il l'aimait. Il n'avait pas pu manquer l'arrêt momentané de son cœur, comme il n'avait pas pu manquer l'accélération quand le loup avait répondu « Moi aussi. ».

Finalement, Derek regarda amoureusement (l'hyperactif avait eu envie de se crever les yeux) sa petite-amie, avant de dire :

 **\- On va se marier.**

Stiles se statufia. Pendant un instant, sa tête fut vide. **Black-out.** Il voulait pleurer. Que celui qui a dit que si on aimait vraiment une personne, on pouvait la laisser partir pour qu'elle soit heureuse, aille se faire pendre. Quand on aimait quelqu'un, on voulait l'enfermer dans une tour pour que personne ne puisse la blesser … ou vous la voler. Il n'en revenait pas. Derek n'avait pas le droit. C'est avec lui qu'il avait parlé mariage, cérémonie et smoking. Et maintenant, il osait y penser avec _l'autre_. Il voulait la défigurer, cette poufiasse qui souriait bêtement, incapable de voir le drame qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Il imaginait la scène d'ici. Lui, sautant par-dessus la table, couteau dans la main, tailladant le visage de _l'autre._ Derek se transformant, l'attaquant parce qu'il avait osé blesser sa compagne. Il le tuerait, il le savait. L'amour qu'il portait à leur moitié empêchait les loups de prendre du recul, la seule chose qui comptait était la sécurité de leur compagnon.

Y'avait-il un moyen plus beau pour finir cette tragédie ?!

A l'annonce, l'assemblée avait éclaté en félicitations et cris de joie. Sauf Scott, qui fixait Stiles, paniqué. Il l'avait amené à ce repas pour reformer la meute, pour réintégrer son meilleur ami, pour lui prouver qu'il appartenait toujours à leur groupe. Mais l'obliger à voir son ex-petit-ami nager dans le bonheur, c'était cruel. Finalement, peut-être s'était-il fourvoyé.

L'hyperactif ne disait rien. Il regardait ceux qu'il avait appelé « famille », exulter. Finalement, certains semblèrent se rappeler. Petit à petit, les regards s'accrochèrent à lui et les conversations se turent. Pitié, tristesse et regrets. Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait être réconforté de les voir souffrir pour lui, eux qui avaient fini par arrêter de le soutenir, arguant qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'être en colère contre Derek parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Ou alors, s'il devait leur cracher au visage, pour oser le regarder comme un chiot abandonné. Il ne comprenait pas le silence. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il fixait le mur depuis deux minutes. La seule chose qu'ils attendaient était une réaction de sa part. Ils allaient être servis. Ni larme, ni désespoir. A leurs débuts, comme maintenant, son unique défense, c'était le sarcasme.

 **\- Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ? Je ne savais pas qu'il était d'usage que l'ex fasse un discours.**

Personne ne détourna les yeux, ils continuaient de le regarder comme on fixe un accident de voiture. Alors, quitte à créer un carambolage, autant faire ça correctement. Il attrapa la bouteille de vin et remplit son verre. Il aurait été de mauvais ton de faire un toast avec un verre vide. Il l'attrapa, se leva et, faussement dramatique, se racla la gorge.

Il tourna la tête vers Derek, toujours debout aux côtés de sa _fiancée_ , qui le regardait avec une pointe de peur dans les yeux. À quel point voulait-il blesser son Sourwolf ? Autant que lui souffrait. Fort, donc.

 **\- Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous féliciter. Un mariage, c'est merveilleux !** Le sarcasme fit grincer des dents toute l'assemblée. **Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la seule citation qui me vient à l'esprit est 'Un mariage, c'est un enterrement avec un gâteau.'.** Il ne leur dit pas que la citation était issue de la série « Rick et Morty ». Aucun d'eux ne connaissait, de toutes façons. **Je suppose que, dans notre cas, la meringue, ce sera la mariée, vu son incapacité manifeste à s'habiller correctement.**

Il vit, du coin de l'œil, le micro-sourire de Lydia. De son côté, Scott esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais Kira l'en empêcha. Ah, douce Kira. Il ajouta, dans un murmure, sachant qu'il serait forcément entendu par celui qu'il cherchait à blesser :

 **\- Enfin, vu l'air tarte du futur marié, ils seront bien assortis.**

Il reprit d'une voix forte.

 **On dit aussi que se marier, c'est résoudre à deux des problèmes, qu'on n'aurait pas eu tout seul. Pour le coup, vu que Beacon Hills ressemble au Bestiaire IRL, je ne suis pas sûr que la Meute puisse gérer une source de catastrophes supplémentaire.**

 **Non, le vrai souci, c'est que l'unique plan de Derek pour résoudre les conflits, c'est la bagarre. Imaginez le résultat lorsqu'ils vont se disputer ?! J'espère que la future mariée a une bonne mutuelle de santé. Enfin, vu que la chirurgie réparatrice de son visage a été loupée, je pense que non. Ah, tu n'as pas eu d'accident de voiture ?!**

Stiles afficha un air faussement concerné, tout à fait hypocrite.

 **Pardon, je pensais, vu l'asymétrie de ton visage.**

Pour Derek, ce fut l'attaque de trop. Il montra les dents, n'appréciant pas du tout qu'il attaque sa compagne. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et lui dit :

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon amour, il est juste jaloux d'avoir perdu l'homme extraordinaire que tu es.**

Stiles, dont la tête était tournée vers Derek, pour ne manquer aucune de ses réactions se tourna vers celle qui venait de parler et la fixa.

 **\- Ne te leurre pas. Le loup t'aime. L'homme suit. Mais il s'en voudra toute sa vie de m'avoir quitté comme ça. Tu verras, la culpabilité deviendra une part entière de ta vie de couple** **. Elle est parfois étouffante. Mais je n'avais qu'à gérer le deuil de sa famille. C'est toi qui va devoir vivre avec le fantôme d'un ex. Enfin, un ex qui ne l'a pas trahi, note que l'on n'est pas nombreux. Pour le coup, c'est lui qui m'a trahi. L'homme qui redoutait d'être abandonné est finalement celui qui est parti. Le loup ne pourrait vivre sans toi. Mais l'homme, chérie, l'homme me regrettera toujours. Parce que l'histoire n'est pas finie et que c'est de ta faute. Je finirais par m'en remettre. Je tomberais amoureux de nouveau. Je serais heureux. Alors que vous, vous serez ensemble mais il existera toujours la question de ce qu'aurait été la vie avec moi. Parfois, il t'en voudra, il en voudra à son loup. Et tu découvriras qu'il n'est pas aisé de vivre avec un homme qui se déchire de l'intérieur.**

La fin du discours avait la solennité d'une sentence et le silence qui suivit fut lourd.

 **\- Je suppose que c'est le moment où j'annonce que je quitte Beacon Hills. Ma demande d'intégration au FBI a été acceptée, je démarre la formation à Quantico la semaine prochaine.**

Il se tourna vers Derek et leva son verre vers lui :

 **\- Je te souhaite d'être heureux.** Tout le monde entendit la sincérité de ses mots. Il grimaça lorsqu'il regarda sa _fiancée._ **Même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit avec moi.**

Il but une gorgée de vin et reposa son verre. Il attrapa sa veste et la revêtit.

 **\- Que personne ne me raccompagne, je connais la sortie.**

Il se détourna de l'assemblée et se dirigea vers la porte. Soudainement, il était pressé de partir. Il ne supporterait pas de rester ici deux minutes de plus. Il entendit le « Stiles » murmurait presque plaintivement par Derek. Il ne s'arrêta pas, ne se retourna pas. Sa grand-mère disait toujours « Comme on fait son lit, on se couche. ». Stiles rajouterait « Surtout quand on s'est servi de mon cœur comme décoration murale. »

 **Voilà la fin de ce 2** **e** **chapitre !**

 **Pourquoi je vous sens moins enthousiastes ?! ^^ Etait-ce à ça que vous vous attendiez ? Aimez-vous la nouvelle compagne ? N'hésitez pas à me donner toutes vos impressions ! Ou ce que vous comptez faire de ce week-end de 3 jours ! ^^**

 **Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, vos** _ **Favorite**_ **et vos** _ **Follow**_ **! Ça me touche beaucoup !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonjouuur !**

 **Attention, le site FF a buggué cette semaine ! Il n'y avait pas de mails pour les nouveaux chapitres et il est possible que certaines reviews ne me soient pas parvenues !**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires sur le 2** **e** **chapitre ! Bizarrement, aucune de vous n'a aimé sa compagne ! C'est étonnant, hein ? (je l'aime pas non plus ^^)**

 **Voilà le 3** **e** **et dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **RAR :**

 _ **Juju**_ _ **:**_ _ **Je suis contente que le discours de Stiles t' ait plu, je n'étais pas sûre de son effet ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre et j'espère que tu aimeras celui qui arrive ! Merci pour la review ! Sterekement vôtre,**_

Stiles leva la tête et regarda l'appartement autour de lui. C'était vide, il ne restait que quelques cartons, contenant le minimum vital. Il les mettrait dans sa jeep. Le reste était déjà parti par camion. Il était triste mais il refusait d'y penser. C'était tout un pan de sa vie auquel il disait au revoir. Oh, il savait qu'il reviendrait. Pour son père et pour Scott. Mais pour le reste, c'était un adieu.

On toqua à la porte. L'hyperactif s'y dirigea et regarda à travers le judas. Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il reconnut son visiteur. Il avait passé des mois à se demander ce qu'il ferait si Derek venait. Il avait imaginé tous les scénarios, des dizaines de fois. Ceux où il n'ouvrait pas la porte. Ou alors, il ouvrait mais ne le laissait pas parler. Celui où il lui hurlait dessus. Celui où il lui sautait dessus, pour le frapper ou l'embrasser. Celui où Derek lui disait qu'il l'aimait toujours, que tout cela était un coup tordu des Argent, des fées, des lutins, de Peter, qu'il avait été abusé et que ça avait toujours été Stiles. Celui où il lui disait qu'il était heureux et que Stiles devait arrêter de l'attendre. Il en avait même imaginé un où il était tombé amoureux à nouveau et où il pouvait étaler son bonheur devant Derek.

Mais dans la réalité, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était obligé d'ouvrir, rien que pour sortir ses affaires et les amener à la jeep. Il décida de joindre l'utile à l'inévitable. Il attrapa deux cartons, les clés de sa voiture et ouvrit la porte. Comme à son habitude, aucune émotion ne filtra sur le visage de Derek. Stiles avait passé de longues heures à regarder ses yeux, y cherchant les réponses que le loup taisait. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le temps, pas l'envie. Alors, il profita de l'écart entre le brun et la porte et s'y faufila. Si son ex avait quelque chose à lui dire, qu'il le fasse. Cependant, il ne devait s'attendre à aucune aide de la part de l'hyperactif.

Il était arrivé sur le trottoir, galérant un peu entre ses cartons et l'ouverture de la porte de la voiture. Il savait que Derek l'avait suivi, qu'il était derrière lui et qu'il devait sûrement hésiter à l'aider, se demandant s'il se ferait rejeter. Sans que personne ne puisse le voir, Stiles sourit tristement. Même lui ne savait pas s'il accepterait l'aide de Derek.

C'est à ce moment-là que le loup se décida à parler. Sur le trottoir, dans la rue, sans intimité. Inconsciemment, Stiles retint les détails. Le nombre de personne sur les trottoirs, la couleur du ciel, le bruit du scooter, le chewing-gum rose, écrasé au pied de Derek.

 **\- Je suis désolé.**

Stiles déposa ses cartons dans son coffre et se retourna.

 **\- Du mal que je t'ai fait. J'ai … j'ai pas demandé l'imprégnation. J'espérais passer ma vie à tes côtés.**

L'hyperactif regarda le loup passer sa main dans ses cheveux, preuve ultime de son anxiété.

 **\- Et je suis désolé que tu ais été obligé d'assister à mon annonce. C'était cruel. J'aurais aimé la … remettre à plus tard mais Typhanie n'aurait pas compris.**

Il accueillit sa phrase comme un coup d'éclat dans le cœur. Derek avait fait un choix et c'était encore lui qui avait perdu. Il avait préféré blesser sauvagement Stiles plutôt que de s'expliquer avec sa _fiancée_. Il en avait assez entendu.

 **\- J'ai douté de nombreuses choses ces derniers mois. Mais jamais du fait que tu t'en voulais. C'est ça le pire, j'aurais aimé te haïr, te détester de m'avoir abandonné. Mais tu n'étais pas coupable. T'as pas demandé à être un loup, pas voulu rencontrer ta moitié, surtout comme ça. Il y a une époque où tu voulais même n'être lié à personne. Peut-être que tu avais besoin de ça, de moi. Peut-être qu'il fallait que quelqu'un te soigne, avant que tu sois à nouveau le dindon de la farce. Parce que, soyons honnête, avant toi et moi, tu aurais refusé le lien, quitte à te tuer. Tout plutôt que d'aimer et de prendre le risque de perdre à nouveau. Mais, je ne suis qu'un faible humain. J'ai besoin d'haïr quelqu'un, que la faute soit imputable à une personne. Je ne crois pas au destin, alors il faut que ce soit ta faute ! Et je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir vivre avec ma haine pendant un petit bout de temps. Parce que j'étais heureux à tes côtés et que t'es toujours heureux et que je suis tout seul.**

 **J'avais deux buts dans la vie : devenir un grand policier et vieillir à tes côtés. Soyons optimiste, je vais peut-être en réaliser un sur deux. Mais Derek, il fut un temps où j'aurais donné ma future carrière prometteuse de flic, pour pouvoir passer ma vie avec toi.**

 **Alors, c'est pas de ta faute, et tu es désolé. J'entends, je comprends, mais je ne peux pas accepter. Parce que pour tenter d'aller mieux, je suis en train de m'exiler à l'autre bout du pays. Alors, je te souhaite d'être heureux. D'avoir une longue vie, remplie d'amour et d'amitié, et que tu ais une grande et belle famille, parce que je sais que c'est ton vœu le plus cher. Je souhaite que tu ne connaisses plus jamais une souffrance aussi forte que celle que tu as connue. J'espère pour toi que tu mourras vieux et sans remord. Que tu puisses vivre sans crainte. Et si t'écoutes mon cœur, tu sais que je n'ai pas été aussi sincère que depuis le jour où je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Mais j'ai pas envie d'y assister. Je ne peux pas rester là et te regarder être heureux dans les bras d'une autre. Alors, je m'en vais et peut-être que dans dix ans, je changerais d'avis, mais pour l'instant, je ne veux plus jamais te voir.**

Sur ces mots, il ferma son coffre et retourna à son appartement. Il n'était pas loin de pleurer. Cette discussion mettait un point final à un amour qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. Et le cœur de Stiles semblait de désagréger encore un peu plus. Il ne redescendit pas avant d'être sûr que Derek soit vraiment parti. Il passa une dizaine de minutes à regarder l'ex amour de sa vie, planté sur le trottoir. Il ne l'attendait pas, il semblait juste se remettre de la discussion. Il était sûrement venu tenter de soulager la peine de Stiles et sans le savoir, il l'avait fait. Même s'il n'avait pas imaginé que cela se passerait comme ça. Quand le loup quitta finalement sa position de statue, il leva la tête vers l'appartement du brun. Il lui fit un signe de tête et il partit. Un hochement, comme deux connaissances qui se croisent. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre maintenant. C'était aussi simple que ça.

oOo

Rien dans la vie de Stiles n'avait jamais été simple. Pourquoi cette rupture l'aurait été ? Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il retomba amoureux. Craintivement, mais il l'avait fait. Il s'appelait Newt, il était l'opposé de Derek. Blond, sarcastique, un peu brisé aussi. Il savait tout de lui, et il lui avait tout raconté. Même le monde surnaturel. Même l'amour qu'une partie de lui continuait à vouer à Derek. Il s'était excusé pour cela mais Newt lui avait répondu qu'on laisse une partie de soi en chaque personne que l'on aime et qui nous aime en retour.

Il avait atteint son objectif, il était devenu un bon flic. Un de ceux qu'il admirait lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Honnête, intègre, courageux. Mais quelques mois auparavant, il avait été blessé par balle et il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait y passer. C'était la peur de laisser Newt seul, qui acheva de le convaincre. Il remit sa démission à la direction du FBI. Son père ne devait pas tarder à laisser son poste de Shérif. Newt souhaitait changer d'air. Et la forêt de Beacon Hills serait bien mieux que l'air pollué de New-York pour élever leur petite Olivia Stillinski. Bref, la seule chose que Stiles craignait, c'était de tomber nez à nez avec son passé. De voir leurs enfants (il était impensable que Derek n'en ait pas) se fréquenter. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait devant le loup et qu'il ne voulait pas blesser son mari. Mais Newt avait confiance en lui. Alors, ils déménagèrent.

Stiles retrouva vite ses habitudes dans sa petite ville. Bientôt, tout le monde su que le fils du Shérif était revenu au bercail, amenant avec lui un époux et une magnifique petite fille.

Ils avaient emménagé dans une maison nouvellement construite, sur les abords de la ville. Olivia adorait sa nouvelle école, et Newt avait aménagé un bureau cosy où il pouvait écrire. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Mais bien sûr, la chance n'avait jamais été avec l'hyperactif. Quelques semaines après leur arrivée, ils se trouvaient tous les trois chez Scott et Kira. Olivia semblait s'être prise d'amitié pour leur fils, Nathan. Et Stiles était heureux de faire découvrir à Newt toutes ces personnes qui avaient composé son adolescence. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu de lui faire rencontrer tout son passé. Mais lorsque la sonnette retentit, et que Scott arriva avec son invité, il ne put s'empêcher de râler contre son karma pourri. Parce que, forcément, la personne se tenant derrière son meilleur ami, c'était Derek.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il le vit. Il avait quelques pattes d'oies au coin des yeux et des rides d'expression _**joyeuses**_ au coin de sa bouche. Mais ce qui sauta aux yeux de Stiles, c'était l'air apaisé que Derek avait. Il y eut un silence et l'hyperactif s'attendait à ce que Scott le brise. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se rendre compte que c'était sa réaction que l'on attendait. _Comme quoi, certaines choses ne changent pas._ Avec un sourire, il se tourna vers son mari et lui dit :

 **\- Je te présente Derek. Derek, mon époux, Newt.**

Il s'en voulait un peu de retarder sa réaction en se servant de son époux. Mais il n'était pas tombé amoureux du blond pour rien. Ce dernier était imprévisible. C'est sûrement pour cela que la seule chose qu'il dit fut :

 **\- J'ai toujours su que Stiles avait bon goût !**

Le silence dans la pièce plongea l'hyperactif dans un profond sentiment de gêne, avant qu'il ne finisse par éclater de rire, très vite rejoint par son mari.

 **\- Pardonne Newt, il est le seul à penser qu'il est drôle !**

Stiles se serait cru revenu des années en arrière lorsqu'il vit un sourire en coin orner les lèvres de Derek.

 **\- Ça vous fait un point commun ! Vous vous êtes bien trouvé !**

Et après tout ce temps, l'hyperactif était toujours capable de lire dans les yeux du loup : _humour, gêne, crainte de l'avoir blessé._ Alors, il répondit en attrapant la main du blond mais en regardant son ex dans les yeux :

 **\- C'est vrai. Il est tout ce qui me manquait.**

Il hésitait à lui demander comment il allait. Savoir si Typhanieallait bien. Bien sûr,une partie de lui serait heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle l'avait trompé et était partie et qu'il était malheureux depuis que Stiles n'était plus là. Il existait toujours en lui ce jeune homme de vingt ans, fol amoureux de Derek. Mais il se souvenait de la peine et de la culpabilité qui habitaient le loup quelques années auparavant. Aujourd'hui, il semblait aller mieux. Et si c'était grâce à _elle_ , et bien, il la remercierait. Parce que l'homme de trente ans aimait désespérément son mari mais il avait aussi une grande affection pour son ancien amour. Et il ne lui souhaitait que du bonheur.

Il sentait la main de Newt dans la sienne. Cela lui rappelait son propre épanouissement.

 **\- Tu as l'air heureux !**

Il se frappa mentalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait ajouter après ça ?!

 **\- C'est bien.**

Il entendit Newt pouffer à côté de lui. Kira et Scott cachèrent leur sourire. Derek ne fit rien pour cacher le sien. _Bande de traîtres._

Finalement, le temps passait mais certaines choses ne changeaient pas. C'est Derek qui le sauva :

 **\- Tu as l'air heureux aussi. C'est bien.**

Il crût au début qu'il se moquait de lui. Et puis, il comprit. Qu'ils se souvenaient tous deux de leur dernière entrevue. Derek pensait sûrement l'avoir brisé il y a dix ans. Et il était heureux de voir que rien ne pouvait briser Stiles. Même pas lui. Surtout pas lui.

L'hyperactif, lui, se souvenait d'un homme rongeait par la colère. Il était content que ce ne soit plus le cas.

Alors, il continuerait de penser qu'ensemble, ils auraient été heureux. Et une partie de lui serait toujours déçu d'avoir vu ses projets compromis. Mais, dix ans après, ils avaient tous les deux réussi à avancer.

Et c'est là que Stiles comprit quelque chose d'important :

 _Il n'existe jamais de fin en elle-même. Juste le début d'une autre chose._

Bien sûr, sa phase philosophique ne dura pas. Quelques temps après, il croisa _Mme Hale_ – comme elle aimait lui rappeler toutes les 30 secondes en exhibant son alliance et ce _Magnifique Diamant que lui avait offert Derek pour leurs dix ans_ (mais étouffe-toi avec, pensait Stiles. Il dut le penser un peu trop fort puisque Newt pouffa à côté de lui.)

Les enfants de Derek étaient magnifiques (d'ailleurs, dans la tête de Stiles, ils étaient 100% Hale. Poupouf ne pouvait avoir participé à ces petits miracles. Bon, bien sûr, ils ne surpassaient pas son Olivia, mais ils étaient des prétendants à la hauteur pour elle.)

Même Derek semblait parfois un peu gêné par le comportement de sa compagne. Mais après une discussion avec Lydia, il comprit que Poupouf (il devrait vraiment arrêter de l'appeler comme ça !) avait peur qu'il lui pique Derek.

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas écouté le cours sur les compagnes de loup-garous et sur le côté un-peu-définitif du processus.

Cependant, Stiles n'était pas Stiles pour rien. Là où n'importe qui d'autres (comprenez Scott ou Kira) se serait écarté de la personne, pour rassurer son conjoint, Stiles (avec l'accord de Newt qui s'amusait follement, et sous la direction de Lydia, qui trouvait l'hyperactif méchamment drôle), avait continué à agir exactement de la même manière avec Derek, se délectant des réactions parfois disproportionnées que pouvait avoir _Typhanie_.

Bon gré, mal gré, la vie suivit son cours. Il y eut des disputes et des pleurs (quand Olivia refusa les avances de l'aîné de Derek par exemple) et beaucoup de rires (quand Newt surprit ledit aîné sortir de la chambre de sa fille par la fenêtre et se vautrer dans l'aconit que Stiles avait intentionnellement planté là). La jalousie de Typhanies'atténua, jusqu'à devenir qu'une source d'amusement.

Et Stiles eut la chance de voir Derek vieillir, apaisé, et sans remord, exactement comme il lui avait souhaité des années auparavant.

 _Peut-être que l'on pouvait réellement laisser partir quelqu'un que l'on aimait pour qu'il soit heureux. Il fallait juste le temps de faire le deuil, d'accepter que ce ne soit pas nous la meilleure personne pour le rendre heureux._

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre !**

 **Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que vous n'allez pas du tout aimer cette fin ! Honnêtement, je voulais changer un peu de tous les Happy End mais ça me brise un peu le cœur quand même !**

 **J'espère que l'histoire vous aura tout de même plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour exprimer votre colère ou votre joie (ou ce que vous comptez faire de ce WE ! ^^)**

 **Au plaisir de vous recroiser au détour d'une autre histoire !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : J'ai un autre Sterek en cours d'écriture mais je manque de temps pour la finir ! Mais un jour, elle arrivera (sûrement) !**


End file.
